Der argentinische Gurkentanz
Der argentinische Gurkentanz (The Argentinian Cucumber Dance) is the first episode of VeggieTales FitnessHof. Plot Intro The episode starts with Bob in a barn, attempting to introduce the viewers to Larry. When the spotlight shines over an empty area, though, Bob calls out to him. Larry then responds that he'll be right back before the former tells him that the show just started. He then repeats himself before Bob decides to start his introduction from the beginning on a count to 3, this time referring to the barn as "super tomato cool juicy," before Larry finally comes in. Bob then tells him to watch out, but Larry keeps going around the barn almost running into things. He manages to introduce himself before Bob asks him what he is doing. Larry then replies that he wants the viewers to see a very special performance; before he can finish explaining, he runs into a haybale and falls over. After managing to get back up, he explains that he wanted the viewers to see something special before greeting the viewers. Bob then sarcastically tells him that he succeeded before returning to the show and introducing the episode's topic; cucumbers (also telling the kids that Larry's a cucumber too) before laughing. Larry then asks him what he means, before Bob replies with, "What? That you are a cucumber?" This does not amuse Larry, however. He then tells Bob that cucumbers are important vegetables before reminding him not to make fun of the fact that he slipped while using roller skates (the reason he fell over on the haybale). Bob then replies with "Oh, you think I wanted to make fun of you when I said that you were a cucumber?" before telling the viewers that sometimes people say "You cucumber!" to others as dirty words before laughing again. Larry does not like this before explaining that he would never say "You human!" or "You broccoli!" to others before asking, "What's so bad about cucumbers?" Bob then replies with "Of course nothing, Larry!" before telling him, "You think I wanted to say that you are athletically a cucumber?" While he says this, Larry leaves the barn. Bob is unaware of this, trying to tell him that all he wanted to say is that he is a "vegetable cucumber." A few seconds later, he calls out for him before thinking that he is upset and that he misunderstands him. He then tries to think that it's alright. He then attempts yet again to return to the show before wondering where he was at; he remembers that it was when he was introducing the inhabitants of the farm; Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot. The two come in before Bob asks them how they are. Junior and Laura greet the viewers before the latter asks Bob where Larry is. The camera then cuts to him in the back of the barn talking about the importance of cucucumbers and that his family was made up of them before kicking some dust from the ground. Gemüsegeschichten The narrator teaches to the viewers about the history of cucumbers. Larry's Training Larry wants to show to the world that he is very athletic before he is seen exercising to the beat and rhythm of Do the Moo Shoo. As he is doing so, some kids come in the barn to see him as a girl laughs and, to Larry's surprise, tells him that he is athletic. The latter then tells her that he is a sporting ace before preparing himself to practice his endurance skills. He then says "And what does every good athlete do? Exactly, jog!" before doing so outside the barn as the kids follow him. After we see a chicken walk around to give the effect of jogging, we then see the kids doing so realistically as Larry becomes tired. They then greet Larry as he starts panting; a boy asks if he is okay. He replies that he is, before he asks him if he has a stitch; Larry gets confused by this. The boy thinks that he ran too fast before another girl believes that by breathing deeper, he has strained his diaphragm. This confuses Larry as well, before a third girl tells him what the diaphragm is. He then asks "And what is it now?" before the boy tells him to run slowly and take a break until the pain goes away, which Larry accepts. After the kids leave, he finds a poster for the "Argentinian Cucumber Competition" and becomes happy because it involves dancing. Back in the barn, Bob thinks that he misunderstood Larry as well and wants to apologize to him. Everybody is still looking for him when he finally arrives with the poster. Bob wants to know what it is before he shows him it. Larry explains to him that through the dance, he can prove that he is very athletic and that only the most athletic cucumbers can truly prove to do it well. He then walks over to find a small dumbbell and begins exercising with it. However, Bob wants to explain something to him, only for Junior to wonder what he is doing. Laura then claims that they wanted to say that he is a real fitness cucumber. Junior agrees with her, before saying that the cucumber is very healthy if he does a lot of sports. Bob likes their idea before asking them if they can find more about it. Laura then says "That's a case for the..." before everybody says, "...Nahrungsdetektive!" Nahrungsdetektive Gardener Willi Höft teaches the viewers about the science regarding cucumbers. VeggieDissimo A girl wonders what you can possibly do with a cucumber, like fencing, balancing plates, and even eating it, before exclaiming, "It's not that easy!" She then shows the viewers how to make a special recipe called "Larry's Fitness Turrets." The Fitness Yard While Günther is cleaning some rocks, Larry starts singing and dancing around while wearing a sombrero. After getting his attention, Günther asks him what he is doing here before Larry replies that he is practicing the Argentinian cucumber dance. He then catches notice of Larry's sombrero and asks him what "that weird thing" is. Larry tells him what it is and that he's using it to look better at the competition. Günther then tells him that he knows a lot about competitions as well and that he always likes participating in the vegetable competition; however, he unfortunately never won it. He then asks him if it looks more like a carnival competition. Larry then replies with, "No, a dance competition! And for that, I have to be fit like a sneaker! That's why I want to do a lot of sports!" Upon hearing him say this, Günther mentions that his wife always talks about sports; she then claims that she doesn't just talk about sports, she also buys the equipment as well. He then says, "She buys, her sister buys, her mother buys! With all the junk, you can complete a whole gym!" Larry then happily agrees with him on the idea and starts laughing, but Günther tells him that he doesn't have any equipment. Larry then suddenly remembers this, but Günther tells him that he can use his wife's old equipment, and then the barn will be finally finished. Larry then thanks him for this and hugs him while giggling. Günther then tells him that he'll drop him off before he starts to mow the grass. Some kids follow him as well, and after Bob sees this, he wonders what they are doing there and where Larry is. He then walks to the barn to look for him; however, he is watching the kids bounce on a trampoline. He wants to do it too, but ends up running into the side of it. A boy then tells him that it doesn't work and that he can't just jump on the trampoline; he can swing as well. Larry then starts to jump on it before the camera cuts to Bob continuing to look for him, wondering what he is up to. Larry is now in the barn with the kids, telling them that he is now fit and that he is now ready for "the ultimate fitness exercise." A girl shows him a unicycle, but Larry wants a cape. The kids then proceed to put one on him, before he says, "It's time for...the cucumber on the unicycle!" When he gets on the unicycle, though, Bob decides to check something out before saying, "Not that Larry teaches the children any nonsense!" When he finally finds him though, Larry ends up running to him, causing him to get somewhat hurt. Bob then calls him out for not believing that cucumbers can't ride on unicycles. Larry then apologizes to him for this, and Bob apologizes to him as well for misunderstanding him, telling him that he is a vegetable cucumber and not unathletic. Larry then considers that he shouldn't compete anymore to prove that he is a real sports ace, to which Bob replies with, "No, you don't need that!" Larry finds that to be a shame, but ends up claiming that he learned his dance so well and that he even wrote lyrics to go with it. He also tells him that he found it especially difficult in Spanish as well. Bob is surprised by this, telling him that he can speak a bit of Spanish and that his grandmother comes from Spain. Larry finds this to be nice before telling him that he can translate. Bob tells him that he thought he didn't want to take part in the competition anymore, but Larry says that since he already knows and rehearsed everything, he still wants to perform the dance for the viewers, to which Bob says that he will then come to "his special performance." Larry then happily accepts this idea as the segment ends. Dance of the Cucumber See the main article for full information. Outro Larry is still dancing around and singing "pe-pe-pe-pe-pepino" as Bob walks over to him and tells him that he should still work on the lyrics for his cucumber dance. Larry gets annoyed and questions him on it before Bob says, "Sponge over it!" He then proceeds to tell him that he is glad that they were able to clear up their misunderstanding and tells him that he is a real fitness cucumber. Larry then tells him that it's okay and that even that if he should be a little unathletic, he isn't too fat after all. Bob then says "What?" before reacting to it with, "That's all pulp," before Larry claims that he did not say anything. Bob gets offended and decides to end the show before calling him out for calling him fat. As Bob leaves, Larry continues dancing and singing for a while before going out to find Bob at the doorway. He asks him why he can't go through it. Instead of answering his question, Bob signs off to the viewers, telling them that they have learned a lot about cucumbers and even adding, "Some cucumbers are sometimes a bit knowledgeable!" Larry is somewhat confused on what he said, before he continues by claiming that every cucumber is considered as a refreshing and vitamin-rich food, to which Larry adds "Exactly!" and tells the viewers, "Next week, it's about tomatoes!" before proceeding to explain that they are also fully healthy vegetables that are stuffed from top to bottom with many ingredients. Bob, getting annoyed, says, "I heard that!" The two then sign off with, "Well then, the VeggieTales live!" Quiz Why are cucumbers hung on ropes to grow? * So they can swing! * So they just grow down * So they grow faster! * So they do not get dirty Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Günther *Kids *Willi Höft *Larry's Family (mentioned) Fun Facts Explanations *Cucurbitaceae are a family of plants that include squash, pumpkins, zucchini, cucumbers, and some gourds. **Speaking of which, cucumbers come from the cucumis genus. *Cultivation is the process of preparing and using land for crops or gardening. *The diaphragm is the partition separating the thorax from the abdomen in animals; Larry has one due to being anthropomorphic. Trivia *The usage of Dance of the Cucumber for the Silly Song relates to the episode's plot (this is the only episode to do so). *This episode reveals that Bob's grandmother comes from Spain. Remarks *Bob says that he can speak a bit of Spanish, yet he is seen fluently translating what Larry actually sings. *On the DVD release, there is a chapter for the outro placed after Dance of the Cucumber, yet it is not accessible from the chapter menu. To get to it, you have to press the "next chapter" button on your DVD player's remote (or in some cases, on the player itself). Goofs *The strings giving Larry's arms limited movement are visible in some shots. *During the first scene of the Gemüsegeschichten segment, the cradle rocks twice to a position where the old man is not holding it, but still looks as if he is. **Later on, when the narrator talks about the debate regarding where the first cucumbers were planted, he refers to Myanmar as Burma, even though the country was renamed to the former in 1989. **In the subtitles, "Himalaya" is mistakenly spelled as "Himalaja." *When Larry shows the "Argentinian Cucumber Competition" poster to Bob, he bumps into Laura while walking to the pole and taping it on. *During the outro, Larry refers to tomatoes as vegetables. However, they are actually considered to be fruits. Inside References *During the "VeggieDissimo" segment, Joscha is seen reading a comic book with the alternate poster of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie on the front cover. Fast Forward *The next episode is indeed about tomatoes, according to Larry. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Full Episode Category:International Category:VeggieTales FitnessHof episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Bob